Nine and a Galaxy
by consultations
Summary: A Sequel to 'I Did Really Appreciate the Bananas'. Rose is due and she needs the help of Martha and Jack, mostly Martha. Can be read on it's own.


**A sequel to 'I Did Really Appreciate the Bananas' This was written on my Ipod, so I'm sorry if it's not the best.** **Should I continue on with these little stories or leave it?**

"Adam, get on that phone with Jack. Tell him to get Martha to the Hub by noon tomorrow. Get today's date too!" the Doctor said fast and urgent. "and once that's done, as nicely as possible get the TARDIS to Cardiff!"

He left Rose for a minute to tell Donna and Adam and he hated every minute of it. He ran back to his bedroom where Rose was sitting on the bed in agony. Sweating and looking terrible, she was still beautiful in his mind though. Nothing was more beautiful as his Rose. Except maybe his child, but it would be hard to choose between them both. They felt the TARDIS move slightly and the Doctor held Rose's hand. He couldn't do anything about this and he felt useless.

The Doctor left the console room and Adam was already dialing the number frantically.

"Hello Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness at your service!" He answered.

"Jack, its Adam. Rose is having her baby." He said already prepping the TARDIS for takeoff.

"The baby?" Jack asked more serious.

"Yes, the baby! Get Martha to the Hub tomorrow by noon." He instructed. "What date is it anyway?"

"Two thousand and nine, July the fourteenth." Jack said "I'll call Martha up right now."

"Thank you! I could kiss you Jack!" Adam said and hung up the phone.

He tossed the phone to Donna and ran around the TARDIS putting in the date. He pulled the lever and flew the TARDIS as gently as he could with having Donna as his only help. They landed rather roughly which concerned the Doctor. Rose was in pain. She was huge compared to normal and the last few months were torture for all four of them. The sleepless nights, Rose stealing all of Adam and The Doctor's bananas.

Adam ran to the door to Jack and hopefully Martha.

"yeah, Rose is in a spare bedroom..." he said ushering the two in. "They need you Martha."

Jack and Martha ran into the TARDIS. "First room Martha." Adam said to her.

"a baby" Jack mused and blew his cheeks out. "I remember when I found out. You were small then."

"we don't speak about that" Adam interrupted clearly embarrassed.

He seemed on edge because The Doctor was probably freaking out inside his head. Screaming to Adam telepathically. He got like that when the Doctor was extremely angry, which didn't happen often.

Jack, Donna and Adam could hear Rose's screams and well after twelve hours later they heard the tiny cry of the new baby. Fifteen minutes later Martha appeared smiling.

"And?" Donna asked, hopeful.

"It's a boy" she said

"Yes!" Adam said excitedly.

"A little boy running around? How lovely." Donna said sarcastically leaning her elbows on the knees.

"there's more..." Martha said "twins, and the second one is a girl."

"I'm an aunt!" Donna exclaimed standing up and hugging Jack tightly.

Half an hour later, Adam and Jack poked their heads in the room, excited to see the babies. Donna and Martha were waiting close behind them.

"Hey, can we come in?" Adam asked

Without a clear answer Adam walked in anyway followed by everyone else. The Doctor was sitting cross legged on Rose's bed as she was on one side. Propped up against pillows. They each had a baby in their arms. The Doctor never looked or felt happier in a long time. He was grinning uncontrollably unable to stop himself while Rose was exhausted beyond belief but refused to sleep due to the excitement.

Jack sat on the edge of Rose's bed at the foot looking oddly like a child. Martha hovered behind him and Adam had on his curious face. Donna stood beside him smiling at the happy family.

"what did you call them?" Adam asked.

"Theta Adam." Rose said nodding her head to the Doctor. "and Andromeda Donna" she nudged her arms to indicate the baby resting there.

"and Jack..." the Doctor said looking to Rose briefly. "We were wondering if, you would like to be the godfather... Just because you'll be around for a while... If you want that is."

Jack beamed "Yeah, I'd love to" he said with a nod of his head. "can I?" He asked holding his hands out for a baby.

Rose handed Andromeda to him wrapped in a soft pink blanket. Donna walked around and patted the Doctor on the shoulder as Jack, Martha, Adam and Rose talked about the baby girl.

"Nice going Spaceboy." she said.

He grinned up at her unable to contain his happiness. "Here, hold him."

Donna took the blue blanket baby the Doctor was offering her. "Theta, eh?" she asked looking down at Theta. "Do I want to know?"

"Being the egotistical Time Lord I am, I named him after myself." he explained "It's ancient Greek for nine."

"Nine?" Donna asked.

"I'm the ninth child in my family, well, I was that is." he said quietly.

"Your parents weren't creative were they?" she asked shaking her head.

"My name could have been Nine. At least thy put some creativity into it!" He protested.

Donna smiled accepting this answer. "You named your daughter after me?" she asked after a moment. Still unbelieving the fact.

"It was Rose's idea. You being our best friend and all." the Doctor said "Besides, we couldn't have called her Andromeda Jack. That is absurd."

"and Andromeda isn't?" Donna questioned

"My daughter is named after a galaxy. Thought it was appropriate..."

"She's beautiful" Adam said coming up cutting the Doctor's words off. "and him of course."

"Nine and a Galaxy?" Donna asked. "How... you."

The Doctor smiled up at her smugly.

"So when do we get to babysit?" Adam asked bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"That excited?" Rose asked.

"I love kids. Great fun." he told her.

"You are a child Adam. You act like a two year old. That's why." Donna retorted.

"I am a two years old." he said to her sticking out his tongue.

"three little Doctor's running around. How fantastic." Donna muttered to herself.

Rose and the Doctor giggled quietly as they bickered. They were like twins themselves most days.

"Thank you Martha." the Doctor said holding Rose in his arms and glancing at his friends holding his children briefly before looking at the doctor.

Martha looked up from Andromeda in her arms. "No problem Doctor" she said and smiled down at the baby.

Hours later, Martha had caught her train home and Rose could barely hold her eyes open.

"I'll see you later Rose." Jack said and kissed her quickly on the mouth. Nothing romantic, just sibling love. "I'll let you get some sleep."

Rose smiled "Thank you Jack." She said and hugged him loosely.

"Goodbye Doctor, Adam, and Donna" Jack said handing Theta to Donna "Goodbye little ones."

Adam saw Jack out and Donna followed close behind after returning Rose her little boy. Once Donna shut the door Rose looked up at the Doctor.

"You should sleep." he said

"What if they need something?" she asked looking down at Theta.

"They'll sleep through the night." the Doctor said. "they will wake up in, oh, I'd say eight hours. Give or take an hour."

Rose sunk into the pillows setting Theta beside her. The Doctor set Andromeda beside her brother. He sunk down on the other side and looked over his children at his lovely wife.

"Rose?" he asked

Rose opened her eyes to look at him. She smiled "Yeah?"

"I love you." he said grinning.

"I love you too." she replied.

"Goodnight" he said not wanting the conversation to end.

"Night Doctor." she mumbled and fell asleep.


End file.
